


The Z Files

by Rip14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rip14/pseuds/Rip14
Summary: A collection of oneshots I wrote and posted on my Tumblr. They range from moments in Z to AUs. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 48





	1. 3 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place during the three years the Z fighters spent training. A bit of pillow talk with GoChi. I also think that they argue like any couple so I really tried to capture that. Enjoy!

**3 Years**

_1 Month_

“Goku, Gohan!” Chi-Chi called out the kitchen window hoping to get their attention that dinner was ready. The sun was setting quickly over the mountains and she knew they’d be hungry after a long day of training. Feeling like her husband and son needed a treat for all their hard work, Chi-Chi made extras of their favorite foods and their favorite dessert. Chi-Chi didn’t do this all the time, and she couldn’t contain her excitement at the anticipation of showing Gohan and Goku these surprises.

They have been working day and night preparing for the upcoming danger. Initially, she was very wary of this new change, especially with Piccolo being here constantly, but as the last month progressed, Chi-Chi got used to this new routine. Honestly, it had been nice to have her little family under one roof again, something that hasn’t happened since Gohan was younger. The biggest challenge though was getting adjusted to Goku living at home again.

A lot has happened to the both of them since they lived in the same house together. The first week or so that he was home, they were so out of sync and walking on eggshells. They both had sensed a change in each other, but they did not know how to confront or talk about it. It also didn’t help that Chi-Chi was still healing from being hit through the wall of the house. But, things seemed to be getting better. _At least she thought so._

Noticing that dinner was growing cold and that Goku and Gohan were not at the table yet, Chi-Chi grew frustrated. Huffing, she walked outside to look around for them. Noticing the sounds of sparring above her, she marched over to the fighters.

“Hellooo!” She said but was still being ignored. Her frustration grew, and finally she screamed, “GOKU, GOHAN!”

The sparring immediately stopped and all three fighters froze as they looked down at Chi-Chi. 

Annoyed and frustrated, Chi-Chi stomped back inside and slammed the front door. She went to the sink to clean up, her chest red with fury. As she washed the pots, Gohan and Goku sheepishly walked through the door. She kept her back turned toward them, ignoring their entrance into the kitchen.

“Chi-Chi, we must have not heard you at first and lost track of time. We’re really sorr-.”

“Dinner is on the stove and there is bread in the oven. Eat it or don’t eat it, starve for all I care, Goku.” Chi-Chi ripped off her apron and threw it on the counter before marching off to their bedroom.

Trying to calm herself down at the sheer rudeness of Goku and Gohan, Chi-Chi moved to get ready for bed. She changed into her nightgown and went to the bathroom for her nightly routine. Chi-Chi grabbed the soap to wash her face and as she lifted her head to wash off the soap, she looked up to see Goku standing behind her through the mirror, looking remorseful and confused in a way that only Goku could.

“I’m really sorry, Chi-Chi.”

Ignoring her husband, Chi-Chi dried her face and put down the towel. She moved and brushed past Goku, her shoulder hitting him so hard that he took a step back in surprise. Chi-Chi then entered their bedroom and walked to the bed. 

“Really, you’re just going to ignore me?” Goku scoffs, frustration clear through his tone, “I don’t know what else you want me to say, Chi-Chi.”

Still staying silent, Chi-Chi walked to her side of the bed, which is across from where her husband is leaning against their bathroom door. She glared at him and then shoved the comforter across the bed. Chi-Chi climbed under the blankets, laid down and turned her back to Goku with a hmph.

A moment passed and silence filled the room. Finally, Goku sighed and rolled his eyes before quietly leaving their bedroom, closing the door with a firm thud. 

Chi-Chi knows she’s being immature but her feelings are hurt. She spent the vast majority of her afternoon preparing the perfect dinner, something that she had hoped Gohan and Goku would have appreciated and enjoyed. Instead, they were too focused on training to even answer. Chi-Chi could care less about warming up food but it was their lack of respect and appreciation that Chi-Chi can’t stand.

Closing her eyes and relaxing against the bed, she fell asleep and doesn’t even feel Goku come to bed. It’s not until the middle of the night that a jolt and a sharp gasp from her husband alerted her that he was on the other side. The bed vibrated with his body and she could hear him panting. A bright flash of light made her open her eyes, but then the light was gone and the room was engulfed in darkness once more. Goku is still trying to calm down besides her and she heard him take a deep, shaky breath.

Unmoving from her position, Chi-Chi whispered, “Are you okay?”

Her question is not answered and Chi-Chi frowned before rolling over. In front of her, Goku’s shoulders are rising and falling as he is trying to control his breathing. His head is in his hands and his eyes are closed.

Concerned, Chi-Chi sat up and gently reached to touch his shoulder. He flinched from her touch and his eyes flashed open.

“Oh, it’s just you, Chi-Chi.” He said as he looked at her briefly before putting his head back into his hands, trying to get a hold of himself.

“It’s just a bad dream. I’m okay, go back to bed.” Goku said in a shaky voice through his hands and Chi-Chi is not convinced.

“What happened?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Goku, you rarely have nightmares. At least you didn’t before.” Chi-Chi stated.

Goku sighed and finally turned to face her. “I used to get these dreams while I was on Yardrat. They are usually about Frieza and they either end with him blowing up the Earth, killing Krillin or Gohan or sometimes it ends with me going Super Saiyan and not being able to control myself. I haven’t had one since I came back so it’s just odd. I’m sorry about waking you up.”

She scooted closer to him and said, “Did you change into a Super Saiyan a moment ago? I know you’ve told me about Yardrat and how you had to get control of your transformation but I thought I saw a bright flash of light earlier.”

Chi-Chi asked and Goku grimaced.

“You noticed that, huh?”

“Kind of hard not to in the dead of the night.”

Defeated, Goku responded, “I have better control of it then I first did, but sometimes I slip up, especially when my emotions get the better of me. Tonight’s dream was too real.”

Chi-Chi looks into his eyes and she can tell that he’s tired and stressed. Maybe this android challenge is starting to take its toll on him. Maybe he’s just been so wrapped up in it that he didn’t mean to hurt her feelings about dinner today. Maybe they are still off with each other because Chi-Chi would have noticed all of this before, but she’s just seeing this now. If that’s the case, Chi-Chi feels even worse about her actions.

“I think you and Gohan should take a break from training for a bit. You’ve been working too hard. Maybe this dream is a sign to ease up.”

Goku shook his head, “No, if anything, it showed me that I can’t give up. I don’t need a break, I just need to get some rest.”

“Goku, I really think-.” Chi-Chi answered and Goku interrupted and smiled back at her, placing a hand above her knee.

“Hey, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

She sighed, knowing that was one of his many cues that he’s not going to change his mind and that she should drop the subject. Chi-Chi looked at him briefly before laying back down on the bed, her body facing him this time. Sighing, Goku laid next to her, and then they were staring at each other.

“I’m really sorry about today, Chi-Chi. I didn’t mean to make you upset or anything. I love your cooking, and I know you work hard to make sure Gohan and I are taken care of. We just honestly lost track of time, it had nothing to do with you or your food.”

“I’m sorry for overreacting too. I don’t know what came over me.”

Goku looked back at her, searching her eyes with his and it was like he read her mind when he replied, “This hasn’t been easy for you, Chi-Chi. And to be honest, it’s not been easy for me either. I thought when I got back things would be just like they were when I left but, everything has changed.”

She smiled sadly at him and agreed, “You’re right. It hasn’t been easy, on either of us. It’s just been a lot of change and we’ve both grown. We’re different from who we were before you left for Namek and even before that. But, that’s how marriage is, especially with how long we’ve been together. But, we’ve been through harder times than this, I just think we are still getting used to each other and relearning how to communicate. I know that I can do better with that.” Chi-Chi said 

She moved closer to her husband and snuggled up against Goku’s chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her head.

“I know, I’ll work on it too. But, hey,” He gently pulled Chi-Chi back and stared down at her before he continued, “We are going to get through this though, Chi. You and I, okay?”

Chi-Chi nodded and laid her head back against his chest and he squeezed her tighter, trying to close whatever distance there was between them. He knows he’s not the easiest to live with, and that this has been hard for Chi-Chi. But, she’s the only person he’d go through this life with. They have been through so much together, and he knows that they just need some time to get back on the same page. Chi-Chi understood him better than anyone, and he’d do anything to make her happy. 

Goku felt Chi-Chi drift off, her even breath warming his chest. He leaned down to kiss her hair again, smiling against her head.

He smiled knowing that even though she can be hot-tempered and irrational sometimes, she’s also the most supportive and caring person he knows. Chi-Chi doesn’t know this and maybe one of these days he’ll tell her, but it will always be her. There’s never been anyone else, and there never will be anyone else that he loved more than her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU set after Buu. Enjoy!

**Quiet Day**

  
  


It was supposed to be a quiet day. 

After finishing up dinner and her usual chores, Chi-Chi looked around her empty house, inspecting it to make sure that there was nothing else that needed to be done. Sure, she could get a head start on dinner tomorrow night or do some laundry but as she looked out the window, all Chi-Chi wanted to do was to bask in sunshine on this unusually warm day.

It was rare these days that she was home alone. Gohan was at school, Goten was at Trunk’s house, and Goku was off training with Vegeta. Deciding that she deserved some time to herself, Chi-Chi gathered a blanket, brought her book and went up to the valley plains to enjoy her day. 

She just had no idea how horrible this seemingly perfect day would turn out. No one could have anticipated it.

Chi-Chi was beginning a new chapter when she sensed something or rather someone behind her. Annoyed at the intrusion, Chi-Chi stood and spun around to face the person interrupting her time.

“ You’ve got some nerve sneaking up on a lady like this! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Chi-Chi scolded at the figure in front of her.

A man was standing in front of her, someone she did not know but someone who was oddly familiar. He was tall with armor on his chest and shoulders. He wore black skintight clothing under his armor and his black hair was buzzed. His face had a permanent scowl on it with a large scar of his right eye. On his arm, he had a ink on his upper arm and it was a picture that Chi-Chi couldn’t make out. 

“Well, what do you want?” Chi-Chi snapped and crossed her arms. 

The man in front of her chuckled and responded, “I see that Kakarot found himself a strong mate.”

Chi-Chi froze at the mention of her Goku’s Saiyan name. Please don’t tell me this man is a Saiyan too.And then she saw it, the tail wrapped around his waist. Crap.

“ His name is Goku! Now answer my question or I’ll make you answer.” Chi-Chi tensed, ready to get into a fighting stance.

“ I want revenge for what your mate’s done to me, woman. And the only way to do that, is take everything he holds dear until he begs me to stop.”

What Goku has done?This man must have him confused with someone else.

“ Look, I don’t know what you want but you should leave before I make you leave. Last chance jerk.”

The man in front of her chuckled again, “Of course Kakarot wouldn’t know about what he’s done to me. He did lose touch with his Saiyan ways so he wouldn’t have heard of me. I’ve been training for this for years and my destiny is finally here. So now it’s time to begin….Chi-Chi.”

His face contorted into an expression that sent chills down Chi-Chi’s spine and everything screamed at her to run. Instead, Chi-Chi prepped herself. If she was going down, she’d go swinging.

~ 

  
  


There it was again. This time it was clear that something was off. Goku stopped his advance on Vegeta and powered down to his base form.

“ Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled, annoyed at Goku.

“ I-I’m sorry Vegeta, I got to go. Something is wrong with Chi-Chi.”

“What do you mean?”

“ I’m not sure, but her ki is off.”

Vegeta studied Kakarot’s face. Something was troubling him, and if he was not going to give this spar his all, then it wasn’t worth it to continue.

“ All right, let’s go check it out. “

“ Huh? Why are you coming?”

“ Because it might be nothing and we still have to finish our training, fool!”

“Right. Grab my shoulder.”

Placing two fingers on his forehead, Goku focused on Chi-Chi‘s ki and transported them to the valley near his home. Arriving on the quiet field where his family had been so many times before, Goku looked around for Chi-Chi. He also found another person in the field but his back was turned away from him and Vegeta.

“Kakarot, what’s going on here?” Vegeta asked, tensing at the stranger in front of them. 

“I don’t know, Chi-Chi is here somewhere though. I just got to find her.”

He kept scanning the field looking for any sign of Chi-Chi until he found her bright yellow dress laying in the grass ahead. 

“CHI-CHI!” Goku screamed and raced to her. Her body was under a low tree, the tall grass swaying around her. 

Ignoring the person in front of him, Vegeta followed close behind. When Goku got to his wife, he slid on his knees next to her body. He could finally sense that it was her ki weak. He should have recognized it sooner; he should have come to her when he first felt something was wrong.

She was face down in the grass and one of her elbows was turned at an unnatural angle.

“Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi, come on wake up!” He pleaded as he gingerly picked up her limp body and turned her to face him. 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta whispered, shocked and barely able to speak as he stood over Goku.

Both of Chi-Chi’s eyes were swollen shut, her lip was bruised and bleeding. There were dark marks on her neck, and it indicated that she had been choked. Her usually slim face was swollen and bruised, and Goku could feel blood on the back of her head, her hair wet and matted. 

“Nice of you to join us finally, Kakarot. I was getting worried that we wouldn’t get to meet. But don’t worry, your wife kept me entertained.”

Goku scanned Chi-Chi’s face horrified and clenched his jaw, his body vibrating with rage. He finally looked up from Chi-Chi’s battered face to the person speaking. 

“Tato?” Vegeta replied in disbelief.

“Hello, brother.”

Goku looked up at Vegeta and seethed. “Brother?”

“I thought he died with our planet, Kakarot. He should have, he was a disgrace to my family.”

“Well, being a king’s bastard would do that. But brother, Father sent me away weeks before our planet was blown up. He couldn’t stand the sight of me, which worked to my favor. I’m not here for you though.” Tato quipped and Vegeta grunted.

“Well then what do you want?”

“My glory, my DESTINY. What Kakarot took from me.”

Goku was too overwhelmed to even care who this guy was, much less care about why he was here. Chi-Chi’s Ki was fading quickly and he had to do something quick. Not breaking eye contact with Tato, Goku whispered.

“Vegeta, listen. Chi-Chi NEEDS a Senzu Bean right now. I’ll fight him, but I need you to fly to Korin’s tower and get a bean. Quickly, she doesn’t have much time.”

“But Kakarot-.”

“Just do it, Vegeta!” Goku growled, barely controlling his anger. He didn’t want to leave. He had to show this guy that no one messes with his family and gets away with it. 

Vegeta relented and raced off to Korin’s tower. His brother laughed in front of Goku and while Tato was distracted, Goku looked down at Chi-Chi.

He didn’t know if she could hear him but he pleaded with her in a soft whisper. “Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi, please just hold on.”

Gently placing her back on the grass, Goku stood up and looked at her again. The face below him, her broken and bruised body, it was a sight that broke Goku. His body was trembling from the pain. Images of Chi-Chi smiling, laughing, even yelling flashed through his mind. All their moments together that were so special to him. The face before him now was almost unrecognizable and it would have been to anyone but him. He would always know her face. He spent seven years memorizing every detail of her features when bouts of loneliness hit him in death. 

“I’m sorry, Chi-Chi. I wasn’t there to protect you. But I’m going to make him suffer for what he did.” He clenched his fist and turned towards Tato, his mind focusing on the battle ahead and not his pain and guilt over what happened to Chi-Chi. If he thought too hard on that, he would not be able to stand.

“Chi-Chi is quite the fighter, Kakarot.” Tato smirked and looked at Chi-Chi’s unmoving body. 

Goku glared at Tato, “Do NOT say her name.”

“Well we did get to know each other, she gave me a fight. Even managed to cut me.” He turned his cheek to reveal a deep cut above his eyebrow, making Goku smirk. He knew Chi-Chi didn’t go down easily and he was glad to see she did some damage.

“She’s a beautiful woman, a fine mate for a Saiyan. I would have had some fun with her, but no one gets a shot like this on me and lives to tell the tale, Kakarot.” He smiled and Goku seethed. He knew what he was implying and disgust and pure fury overcame Goku as an image of Chi-Chi in pain and terror played in his head.

“ You’re going to wish you never laid a HAND on my wife.” He seethed and Tato shook his finger.

“ Now, now Kakarot. I’ve waited a long time for this. I’m going to enjoy it.”

Just as Goku was ready to charge, a voice shouted in his mind. 

_ Goku _

_ Piccolo _ ? Goku asked, curious to see what his friend wanted.

_ Goku, Korin is out of beans. Vegeta just got here and told us what happened. I think the only way to save Chi-Chi is to get her to a hospital. At least there they can do something until the beans are ready. She might be in a lot of pain, but she’ll be alive and then once the beans are ready, we can give it to her for a full recovery. _

_ Right.  _

_ Sure. Good luck Goku. _

_ Thanks. _

Goku wasn’t sure how he would get Chi-Chi out of here and fight Tato but he could do both, he’d just have to finish Tato quickly. 

“Dad!”

Goku looked up and saw Gohan descending next to him. 

“Gohan, what are you doing here?” Goku questioned and Gohan looked over to Tato, who was smirking.

“I felt Mom’s ki fading and was on my way when Piccolo told me what happened. Dad, we need to take her to the hospital  _ now _ . We can get this jerk another day, our focus should be on Mom.” Gohan then looked over at his mother and immediately clenched his jaw. His anger was flourishing but he had to focus on getting his father to step away from a battle and listen to him.

“You’ve got to get her out of here, Gohan. I’ll finish him and meet you afterwards.”

Shocked, and frustrated Gohan answered back, “Dad, come on. We are wasting time. Mom needs us.”

Goku stepped forward towards Tato, focusing on the task at hand and ignoring his son.

“Dad!”

Goku said over his shoulder, “Take your mother and get her help.”

“Dad, Mom is seriously hurt and she needs us. Can’t you walk away from a fight just this once? You’re acting like you don’t even care if Mom lives or dies!”

Gohan’s words stung. Unable to keep his emotions in check anymore, Goku turned on Gohan,“Gohan, just do what I say! Take your mother and get her out of here, NOW!” he bellowed.

Gohan clenched his fist but decided that it was useless. He wasn’t going to waste anymore time, especially with his mom’s ki dangerously low.

“Fine.” Gohan spit out and walked over to his mother’s body. Gently picking her up, he turned to his father again and said, “If she dies and you are not there, I don’t know if I could forgive you, Dad. Goten might, but I won’t.”

Gohan shot up to the sky, leaving Tato and Goku alone.

“I’m going to finish this right now.” Goku scowled at Tato as the ground around him shook.  
  


~

The annoying hissing and beeping were the first sounds she heard. She could smell the sterile air, which was nothing like her home. As she slowly stirred, pain immediately seized her. She groaned and tried to open her eyes but only one would somewhat open.

“Chi-Chi?” a familiar voice whispered to her and she could barely get out a reply, the pain overtaking her, but she powered through.

“Go-ku?”

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” His warm, comforting hand wrapped around hers gently and Chi-Chi slowly turned her head to his voice, her vision making out the fuzzy image of his orange outfit.

“W-what happened?” She asked.

There was a moment of silence and she waited until he answered. It took awhile for Goku to reply so Chi-Chi thought she should ask again but then he finally spoke.

“A Saiyan, Vegeta’s half brother actually, came here to get revenge on me for killing Frieza before he could. He attacked you to get to me, Chi-Chi. I’m so sorry.”

Memories of the Saiyan’s smile, his power behind his punches, his hand crushing her throat came back and Chi-Chi grimaced in pain. She remembered, but Goku couldn’t blame himself. 

“I-It’s not..your fault.” She tried her best to speak, her throat dry and raspy.

“It is Chi-Chi. This is why I stayed dead after Cell. Bad guys seem to always find me, and now this time, one of them almost killed you. There was nothing I could do.”

This time, Chi-Chi mustered all her strength to full open her less swollen eye to do her best to glare at her husband. 

“Stop it, Goku. I’m fine. But don’t you ever leave me again because you think it will keep me safe. That would hurt me much more than what anyone could ever do to me.”

She could hear a monitor beeping loudly suddenly, and her heart was beating quickly at even the thought of losing him again. 

His strong hand gently held her should as he said, “Hey, calm down Chi-Chi. I’m never going to leave you again, okay? Just take a breath, okay?”

Chi-Chi inhaled and finally exhaled, her heart beat slowly and the monitor finally stopped beeping. She still couldn’t really get a defined visual of Goku’s face, which made her sad. 

“I-I feel like I got hit by a bus.” She muttered and she could hear Goku chuckle.

“You look like you did too.” 

She wiggled her fingers and was surprised that she could move her arm. In a swift motion, Chi-Chi slapped Goku’s face, which wasn’t nearly as hard as she used to be able to do so it seemed more playful than she intended, which he caught onto.

“I’m kidding, but you got beaten up pretty badly, Chi-Chi. The Senzu Beans should be ready by now. Gohan went to go get them with Goten.”

“Good. Cause this is awful.” Chi-Chi winced as she moved uncomfortably. She never complained so Goku knew that she was in pain. It killed him to see her like this. She’s been in and out of sleep for about a week, the swelling in her face has gone down a little but she’s still in bad shape. Goku tried to follow what the doctors said about her condition, he thinks they mentioned something about a broken nose and cheekbone, internal bleeding and some broken ribs. Thankfully, Korin rushed to get the Senzu Beans ready so she’d be feeling back to normal real soon.

It was a tense couple of days. Tato was a formidable enemy, and Goku had to use everything he had to kill him but he was successful. Afterwards, Goku came to the hospital and was able to be there when Chi-Chi came out of surgery. Gohan was furious and Goku was a bit hurt at his words but they both were able to talk and move on. Goten was upset about his mom’s condition, and was glued to Goku’s side which ate Goku up.

“Ha Mom!” Goten shouted as he came into the room and rushed to his mom’s side. Gohan smiled as he walked in and Chi-Chi felt a bit better hearing her boy’s voices. 

“Hey Mom! We got you some Senzu Beans.”

Gohan came over to his mom’s side and helped to feed her a bean. Instantly, her energy increased and the pain disappeared. Chi-Chi’s eyes opened up and she was able to see everything perfectly. She was good as new.

“Yay!” Goten said as he pounced on his mom in a bear hug. Chi-Chi laughed as she hugged Goten back and looked up at Gohan and Goku, who were standing on the side of her bed smiling down at her and Goten.

“If it wasn’t for those beans Mom you might have been in here for a couple of weeks.” Gohan quipped and Chi-Chi grimaced. She couldn’t fathom being cooped up in here longer than she has been. 

“Well, let’s get out of here. I hate hospitals.” Goku smiled and put a hand behind his head as they all laughed.

  
~

Chi-Chi stared out from her kitchen window, amazed at what a crazy few days it’s been. She never would have guessed that a simple day reading in the valley would result in such chaos. She sighed as she went back to cutting the carrots for dinner.

“You okay Chi-Chi?” Goku asked as he entered the kitchen from outside after fishing.

Since they’ve been back, he’s been extra protective and attentive to Chi-Chi which was strange, but not necessarily bad. 

“Yes, just finishing up dinner.” She answered not looking up from her task. Chi-Chi did feel off but she just thought it was getting back into her routine. 

There was a pause and then she felt a hand stop her cutting. Annoyed, she looked to Goku wondering why he stopped her work.

“What?” She quipped and waited for his answer.

“You know you can talk to me about it right? I know I’m not the best listener but I’ll listen now.” He looked at her and Chi-Chi finally stated what’s been on her mind.

“ I just wish I could have defended myself better. It was pathetic how easily I went down.”

“Hey, he was a strong fighter Chi-Chi. Even I had some trouble with him, so you shouldn’t beat yourself up about it. And besides, I saw that you gave him a nice shot.” Goku smiled and that made her feel better.

“I guess. I just don’t like feeling weak. I should be better equipped to fight, especially cause I’m your wife. I used to be in better shape before Gohan was born, but then life got in the way.” She quickly remembered how strong and formidable she was when she was younger. 

“Well how about we spar again? Or I can teach you a couple of moves?” Goku asked and he saw Chi-Chi’s eyes light up.

“Oh really, you’d do that for me Goku?” She asked, excited about the idea.

“Why sure! It’ll be fun, just like we did before Gohan.”

“This is wonderful! And maybe then I’ll finally beat you.” She smirked at Goku and playfully punched his chin. 

“Well, we better get started then cause you got a long way to go to make that happen!” Goku laughed and Chi-Chi glared at him.

“Goku!”

“Oh boy, I’m sorry Chi-Chi, I was just joking – ow!” Chi-Chi smacked him with her towel as he ran off to down the hall.

“Goku, get back here!” Chi-Chi yelled and chased after him. When she got to their bedroom, she searched for him to give him another smack. How dare he!?

Suddenly, she was lightly shoved up against the wall and Goku was peering above her with both of his arms extended, trapping her in his embrace. He wore a familiar smirk and Chi-Chi knew what he was up to. 

“I’m mad at you, Goku.”

Goku moved down and kissed her softly before leaning his forehead against hers. His voice was serious and emotional when he spoke.

“Chi-Chi, I almost lost you.” 

She could hear the desperation in his voice and looked to see that his eyes were shut tightly, trying not to let whatever he was holding in go. She touched his cheek and he tried harder not to let his emotions betray him. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Besides, I still need you to train me so that I can kick your ass.”

He opened his eyes and she smiled at him before he leaned in for another kiss, one in which he conveyed that he loved her and that he was thankful she was alive.

She was also happy to be alive, and she was grateful to be here in this moment with him.


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Please enjoy this fluffy chapter to celebrate. 
> 
> Wishing you all a safe and healthy 2021!

**The Gift**

It was another successful holiday for the Son Family. The small home in the mountains was filled with love and laughter throughout the evening, with everyone relishing in each other’s company. Thoughtful and special gifts were exchanged with one another, but the best gift by far this year was the new addition to the family.

Pan was only two months old but she already brought so much joy and light to the Son family. She slept for most of the afternoon but when she was awake, her bright brown eyes enchanted everyone around her. As the evening carried on and dinner was finished, Videl and Gohan decided to go outside with Goten to play in the snow while Goku and Chi-Chi offered to watch Pan, giving the new parents some time for themselves, even if Goten was there.

Chi-Chi was cleaning up dinner, the feast for her family was well-received, which she could tell by the many empty plates and dishes in the sink. Behind her, she could hear Pan babbling with her grandpa who responded in whispered tones, both seeming to be engaged in a serious discussion. Chi-Chi smiled to herself while she briefly overheard their conversation and continued to clean. The sounds behind her in the living room grew quieter, which she didn’t notice initially. After a while, Chi-Chi softly called to her husband to check-in.

“Goku, how’s Pan?”

Her question was met with silence, which was odd. _Maybe he didn’t hear_ , she thought. Turning towards her husband, who was sitting on the couch in front of her, she could see his wild mane peeping out of the dark brown sofa, his head leaning against the cushions.

“Goku?” She asked again but still no response. Curious, Chi-Chi dried her hands on her apron and walked over to the living room, stopping in front of the couch. The scene melted her heart as she took this moment in.

Sitting in front of her, Goku was fast asleep with his head lulled to the side. On his chest laid Pan, her tiny infant body completely surrounded by her grandfather’s large, strong hands. One hand gently cupped her bottom while the other rested across her back. Pan was asleep as well, her tiny hands holding onto Goku’s shirt and her small body rising and falling with his chest.

Chi-Chi looked on in love, even briefly remembering a scene similar with Pan’s father when he was her age. Grandfather and granddaughter looked calm and peaceful where they were, and Chi-Chi smiled softly as she grabbed a soft blanket, carefully wrapping her loved ones with the warm fabric. Leaning down, she placed a light kiss on the back of Pan’s head and then moved up to kiss her husband’s cheek.

Goku briefly stirred and whispered, “Hmm Chi-.”

“Ssh, go back to sleep. I love you.” Chi-Chi replied softly, and Goku sighed in contentment and drifted off again, a smile across his face.

Chi-Chi pulled back and looked at the scene again before deciding to get back to finishing up the dishes and leaving them to rest. Kami knows that Pan will be up soon and then the quiet that was currently in the home would be lost. Chi-Chi noted to herself to get up with Pan tonight, letting her parents enjoy the holiday and some rest. She knew that they would appreciate it, and it would be the least she could do, especially after the gift they have given her with Pan.

Sighing to herself, Chi-Chi finished drying the last plate and briefly looked to the couch, where Pan and her grandfather still slept. Christmases after Goku came back from the dead had always been an event that Chi-Chi cherished, and the last few years were filled with memories that she still couldn’t believe they could all share. However, this year was even more special with the arrival of Pan.

As Chi-Chi looked on at her husband sleeping on the couch, and then to the window to gaze outside to her sons and Videl’s snowball fight, Chi-Chi was filled with absolute joy and pride. This would be one of her favorite holidays so far, and a Christmas she will never forget.


	4. Prompt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reda: Thank you for the prompt. I hope you enjoy!

**Prompt 1:**

Thunder boomed across the valley as rain continued to fall on a quiet spring day. Chi-Chi gripped the edge of the toilet for dear life, hoping this wave of nausea would pass. The cold tile floor helped to cool down her body but that was the only positive in this situation. She had so much to do today but instead she’s been sitting in the bathroom for the last hour, puking every 10 minutes or so.

“Hey, Chi-Chi? I’m home!” Goku called from down the hall and closed the front door. Chi-Chi groaned in discomfort and just when she was about to answer, another wave hit her and she threw her head into the toilet.

Moments later, a timid knock on the cracked bathroom door divided her attention.

“Chi-Chi?” Goku asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry in his tone.

Unable to answer due to her current predicament, Chi-Chi moved her foot to open the door more and then refocused on the toilet.

Soon, gentle hands wrapped around her loose, black hair and softly pulled her hair back and Chi-Chi noted how sweet that gesture was. Sure, Goku had no idea what marriage was or how to live with a woman but since the time they’ve been married, these small gestures of love showed Chi-Chi that he was getting the hang of it. Finally, this episode finished and Chi-Chi sighed and caught her breath, laying her head on her arm, which was across the seat.

“Still not feeling well, huh?” Goku asked as he let go of her hair and rubbed her back in small circles.

Chi-Chi nodded against her arm and Goku couldn’t help but smile a little. Even though she wasn’t feeling well, his wife looked cute although she wouldn’t think so. Taking charge, Goku put his arm under her legs and picked Chi-Chi off the floor. Instinctively, Chi-Chi laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around Goku’s neck. 

“Alright, let’s get you in bed.” Goku stated and walked towards their bedroom, lightly putting Chi-Chi down on the mattress and tucking her in under the blankets. His hands stopped for a moment on her stomach and he rubbed her skin with his thumb.

“How’s the kiddo doing today?” He asked in excitement and Chi-Chi smiled at her husband.

“Besides making their mom terribly ill, the baby is doing well.”

They found out the happy news a few weeks ago and Chi-Chi just passed her 12 week mark, which they were thrilled about. The pregnancy was a bit of a shock, but looking back at their time after getting married, Chi-Chi shouldn’t be surprised. It was an exciting time for them, and Chi-Chi could say the news definitely brought them closer. But, pregnancy was not easy for Chi-Chi. Besides the constant nausea, her emotions were everywhere, her back killed, and Chi-Chi’s cravings were out of control. Sometimes she ate even more than her husband. 

“That’s good. Okay, I’ll be right back. I think I have just the thing to help.” Goku smiled and lightly kissed Chi-Chi’s forehead before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

A bit later, Goku came back holding a small teacup. Carefully bringing it to Chi-Chi in bed, he held out the cup and waited for her to take it. 

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“What’s this?” Chi-Chi asked curiously.

“It’s ginger tea. Grandpa made it all the time when I wasn’t feeling well or if I ate too much. It always helped me, so I thought it would help you.” 

Chi-Chi smiled and she was overwhelmed with her husband’s kindness, “Is that why you went to the store today?”

Goku nodded and his cheeks flushed a little. Chi-Chi brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. After taking a few more sips, moments later, her nausea seemed to subside and she looked up at her husband in joy.

“I feel so much better! Oh this is wonderful, Goku!” She cheered and moved forward to wrap him in a tight hug.

Goku laughed against her grip, “I’m glad. I was getting a little worried about you, Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Chi pulled back and ran her hand through his wild mane. Thunder boomed again and shook their small house a little. Gazing up at her husband, Chi-Chi answered, “Don’t worry about me, okay. I’m fine, it's normal for women to be sick when they are pregnant.”

Goku’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “But didn’t you say that husbands and wives are supposed to look out for each other? How can I do that and not worry about you?”

Chi-Chi grinned at her husband’s question and responded, “Okay, maybe you can worry about me a little bit.”

Goku smiled in comfort, and Chi-Chi touched his cheek lightly before changing subjects, “Now, let me clean up and I’ll make some lunch. Your kid is starving.”

Chi-Chi could see Goku’s eyes sparkle with the thought of food and she laughed.

“I’ll make sure to cook you something special too. You deserve a treat after your help today.” She stated, knowing exactly how to thank her husband.

It was moments like these where she knew that although how they became married was unconventional, they were meant for each other. She was his and he was hers and nothing would ever change that. 

  
  



	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Chapter 1 of this story set in the 3 year gap before the androids. Enjoy!

**3 years**

_ 4 months _

Leaning down gently, Chi Chi softly kissed her son’s temple, an act she replicated most nights. It started when he was a baby, and now even as her son got older, she still always kissed him goodnight without him knowing. It’s when he’s fast asleep that Chi-Chi can truly stop and notice how much he’s grown, silently wishing that time would stop and she could live in this quiet moment with her child forever. Chi-Chi knew how precious these moments were especially given all the recent events her family has endured. There was a full year that she couldn’t kiss Gohan goodnight so ever since then, she felt like she had to make up for lost time. Standing, Chi-Chi looked down at her son with pride and worry.

Today’s training session with his father and Piccolo had taken its toll on Gohan. As the sun set and dinner was ready, Goku brought Gohan home on his back, Gohan exhausted. Chi-Chi was initially freaked out when she saw her son so worn but her husband assured her that he was fine, and she trusted his judgment. Later that evening though, Gohan could barely keep his head up at dinner so Goku helped him to bed a little earlier than usual.

Once Goku finished his dinner and Chi-Chi cleaned up the dishes and kitchen, she went to make sure Gohan was alright. She found him sound asleep in his bed and Chi-Chi stopped momentarily in his doorway to take in her son before moving forward with her nightly routine. Reminiscing, Chi-Chi broke out of that memory and picked up Gohan’s training gi to wash before exiting his room.

Walking down the hallway, Chi-Chi played with her son’s gi as she spoke up to Goku, “He’s out for the night, he was exhausted. Must have been an intense training session today.” 

Not getting a response as she entered the kitchen and living room, Chi-Chi looked up in confusion. Her husband was literally at the table when she went to check on Gohan.  _ Where did he go? _

“Goku?” Chi called as she scanned around the room, curious as to where he could have gone. Glancing around, she made her way to the kitchen and something in the window caught her attention.

Outside in the brisk fall night, Goku was sitting in their large tank bath, back turned to her and gazing up at the sky. Chi-Chi smiled and went to the door, quietly opening it to peak at her husband. It was rare that she caught him during his quiet moments since he could sense everything around him but when Chi-Chi was able to witness, she made sure to truly appreciate it. 

Goku was focused on the sky above him, his head tipped up in fascination at the bright stars scattered across the dark sky. He looked so relaxed and calm, leaning back with his arms extended on either side, his strong muscles on full display. 

The moment shifted once he felt her energy and turned towards Chi-Chi.

“Hey! What’s up?” Goku asked with a wide grin across his face, greeting his wife like he hadn’t seen her all day which made Chi-Chi chuckle.

Chi-Chi smiled at her husband, “I was just admiring how peaceful you looked.” She walked behind Goku and placed her hands on his shoulders, noticing how tense they were. 

“Long day?” She asked as she used her hands to rub his shoulder muscles, kneading her thumb deep into his skin. Goku sighed and his shoulders instantly became more relaxed. Chi-Chi hasn’t massaged his sore muscles in a while but she used to do this all the time when they were first married and Goku trained so hard some days. Life got in the way but Chi-Chi’s muscle memory remembered and she felt like doting on her husband tonight, especially after an apparent rough training session.

While Chi-Chi continued her massage, Goku answered tiredly, “Yeah, it was intense. We all pushed ourselves to new limits. I was really proud of Gohan today. There were moments where I wanted to take a break and he was the one pushing us to keep going. He’s got a little bit of his mom.” Goku smirked and leaned back his head to look at his wife, who looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s not all me. You’re stubborn too you know?”

Goku chuckled and moved his head back to its original spot, “That feels good though, Chi-Chi.”

As she finished up, she answered, “Good, looked like you could use it. Your body was so tense.” Once she stopped, Chi-Chi then wrapped her arms around Goku’s bare shoulders, leaning down into the crook of his neck and whispered, “What were you thinking about earlier?”

“Oh not much really. Just taking in the view.” Goku replied and Chi-Chi glanced up at the sky too, noting how gorgeous the various constellations were tonight. 

“It’s kind of crazy to think about how much is still out there.” Goku stated with a hint of wonder in his voice.

“What was it like in space?” Chi wondered in his ear and Goku shrugged, lifting her arms on top of his shoulders with the movement as he grabbed one of her dangling hands on his chest, intertwining his fingers with hers.

“Honestly, it was really cool to see all the different planets and stuff, but it was lonely sometimes.”

Chi-Chi’s heart hurt thinking about that and she pushed on, “You were lonely?” She hoped that maybe he’ll open up more about it. Goku was usually close guarded, especially when it came to his emotions but since he’s been home Chi-Chi noticed that sometimes he would share more, especially if it was about his time away. She appreciated that he felt the need to tell her about Yardrat because it made her feel less angry at him for leaving them. Once he explained more about why he stayed away, Chi-Chi began to understand his decision, even if his abandonment still hurt sometimes. But, that pain was becoming less and less with time.

“Well, yeah. It was in the quiet moments between training. Yardrat had a similar sky to this and some nights I would look up and wonder how the view looked from here. And then I would start to miss you and Gohan. There were sometimes that I almost came back, especially early on but then my rage would flare up and it would remind me I couldn’t control the Super Saiyan form so I had to stay away. If I came back too early, I could have really hurt someone if I wasn’t in control. I didn’t want to do that to you or Gohan so I stayed.”

This was the first time Chi-Chi heard him say how much he missed home and her throat got tighter with emotion. His thumb traced tiny circles on her palm as Chi-Chi responded, “I would look up at the stars and think about you too, Goku. All the time, wondering when or if you’d come home.” 

They sat there together in silence, holding each other under the stars and relishing peace with one another after being apart for so long. The first month after he returned they really had to work on their relationship and get back to a spot where they were comfortable with each other again. It took a lot of effort and they stumbled and had some moments of strain and a few fights but they didn’t give up. Now, they were in a much better place and Chi-Chi felt like they were finally back to where they were before Raditz came. Maybe even stronger given how much they’ve been through with each other.

Chi-Chi finally noticed how hot the water was and frowned, “Goku, are you sure this water is not too hot?”

“Huh? Oh no, it’s really helping with my sore muscles, Chi.”

Chi-Chi sighed and peered down briefly, noticing that the tank could use more fire. Gently tapping Goku’s chest, Chi-Chi pushed off his shoulders and walked around to the other end of the tank, now in front of him and bent to add some more firewood to the tank. 

As she stood up and turned towards her husband, she was taken aback when his lips smashed onto hers, surprising her for a moment before she relaxed and moved her lips against his. It began as more of a chaste, sweet kiss but Goku intensified it, putting his hand on the back of Chi-Chi’s head to bring her closer, pushing her hard against him. A moment later and Chi-Chi broke away, breathing for air as she flushed.

“Wow-.” She was interrupted by her husband quickly standing and picking her off the ground, dropping her into the warm water with him. Coming off the shock from the kiss and entering the tub, Chi-Chi fumed.

“Goku! My clothes are all wet now, what is your problem?”

“I wanted you to join me!” He grinned and Chi-Chi huffed, “Well you could have just asked, you know.”

Goku wrapped his hands around her waist under the warm bath water and pulled her into his chest as he answered, “Come on, we haven’t done this in a while. We used to always come out here on nights like this.” He gave her a look and Chi-Chi knew exactly where he was going. Since he’s been back, Goku had much more of an appetite which Chi-Chi didn’t mind one bit. It seemed like recently they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and tonight seemed to be no exception, especially as Chi-Chi felt something grow below her. 

“What if someone sees us?” Chi-Chi worried as her husband leaned up and peppered soft kisses on her neck.

“Ssh, no one is going to see anything. I’ll keep an eye out for any new energy but it’s just us out here now.” He answered against her as he lightly bit and sucked the skin on her collarbone. Chi-Chi hummed and closed her eyes while he continued. Finally, not being able to find any more excuses, Chi-Chi leaned down and kissed Goku fervently. He held her tightly against his chest while one hand trailed up her back to her hair and he pulled on her ponytail and released her raven black hair so it fell onto her shoulders. .

As their embrace deepened, the night around the couple enveloped them in silence apart from a few crickets and animal calls. The night was young and alive and Goku and Chi-Chi took full advantage of it. 


	6. Take a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tossu’s drawing on Twitter of tired Goku. I personally felt this so much and the story relates to how I felt about life right now.

Take a Break

Birds were chirping wildly outside while Chi-Chi continued her morning routine. The eggs were nearly done in the pan and she was mixing the batter for her special pancakes, a rare occasion in the Son house but Chi-Chi thought it was a good time to whip them out. It had been a crazy few days for everyone after the battle with Moro and her family was finally getting back to some normalcy. Humming away, Chi-Chi barely noticed that one member’s routine was a bit delayed until she glanced at the clock. She initially shrugged it off but it wasn’t until Goten sat down that she realized how odd this morning was.

“Goten, where’s your father? He’s usually up by now.”

Goten blinked up at his mother with a piece of toast in his mouth. Once he finished, he answered, “Uh I’m not sure. His ki is still here though.”

Chi-Chi frowned and finished making her special pancakes, giving her husband a little more time to get the day started. After Goku came home from the battle, he seemed fine. They talked about his injury and he rested until he felt better and then it was business as usual. He went to farm the fields and then train and nothing seemed off. So this was odd and concerning to Chi-Chi that Goku was not down for breakfast yet, especially when he’s usually the first one at the table eagerly waiting. Once the pancakes were done, Chi-Chi placed the plate in front of Goten and warned.

“Save some for your father or he’ll definitely make your training session harder than normal.” 

Pouting, Goten nodded and picked a few pancakes off the plate. Sighing, Chi-Chi looked down the hall to their bedroom anxiously before deciding she should check in on her husband. Walking down to their room, Chi-Chi slowly creaked the door open to peer into the dark room. Across from her, Goku was still fast asleep with his body turned away from the door on his side. Contemplating whether she should investigate further, Chi-Chi decided to give him a few more minutes.

Heading back into the kitchen, Chi-Chi was finishing up the scrambled eggs when the phone rang. Picking it up, she answered, “Son Family, Chi-Chi speaking.”

“Hi Chi-Chi. Um...is Goku ok? The Prince of only two and a half maybe three Saiyans here asked me to call you because supposedly Goku is late to their training session. Oh don’t yell at me! It’s not my fault he’s late you know!” Bulma screamed to Vegeta in the background as Chi-Chi took a moment to answer.

She totally forgot that Goku was supposed to train with Vegeta today. They actually got into a fight about it the other day since Chi-Chi wanted Goku to tend to the fields instead of train but he won that argument. So now she was a bit annoyed that after all that fuss he was late.

“I’m not sure, Bulma. He’s still asleep so let me see what’s going on.”

Chi-Chi placed the phone on the counter and walked back to her bedroom to open the door again. This time, she called out into the darkness, “Goku?”

It took a moment before he sleepily grumbled, “Mhmm?”

“Honey, Bulma is not the phone. Apparently you’re late to your training session with Vegeta.”

Goku groaned, “Oh right. Tell him another time.”

“What?” Chi-Chi asked shocked. She’s never heard her husband refuse to train.  _ Is he sick? _

Panic set inside Chi-Chi and she called to Goten, “Goten, tell Bulma that your father isn’t coming today, alright?”

“Okay, Mom!” Goten answered happily and Chi-Chi stepped into her room and closed the door before quickly walking over to the side of the bed. Kneeling in front of her husband, Chi-Chi placed the back of her hand on his sleeping form and frowned.

“What are you doing, Chi?” Goku blinked open an eye as she touched his forehead and she responded with worry in her voice.

“Goku, you’re scaring me. You don’t feel sick, is everything alright?” 

“Huh? I’m fine just a little tired and worn out is all.”

“But I’ve seen you tired before and you’ve never missed breakfast or missed training. What’s going on?” 

Sighing, Goku opened both of his eyes and stared at his anxious wife while his head was still on the pillow. 

“I feel alright, Chi-Chi, promise. I’m just really really tired. I don’t think I got enough rest right after the fight like I usually do, and I jumped right back into training and I overdid it. It finally caught up to me.”

Chi-Chi searched her husband’s face as she placed a hand on his warm cheek. He did seem really exhausted and she knew that when he said he needed a rest, he meant it. Even though she was at first annoyed that he didn’t end up going to train with Vegeta after they fought about it a few nights ago, Chi-Chi wasn’t going to badger her husband to tend the fields or any of the other chores that they need to do. She knew that this was highly unusual for her Goku to act like this. However, she knew the perfect way to get him recharged. 

Smiling, Chi-Chi answered, “Then let’s take a break. From everything. I think some relaxation could do us all some good.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see. Get up and get dressed.”

A few hours after getting everything organized and packing, the Son family sat on the sandy beaches at South Bay. It was a beautiful, secluded place that they have visited a handful of times but it has been a while since they’ve been back. Chi-Chi smiled happily while she observed her family in the water. Videl and Gohan were with Goten and all three were with Pan and slowly wading her into the waves. The relaxing calm of the waves and the laughter of her family made Chi-Chi feel totally at ease. 

“This is perfect, Chi.” A strong voice called next to her and she turned to find Goku laying in the sand with his eyes closed and a wide grin across his face. He was soaking in the sun and looked so blissfully happy that it made Chi-Chi smile more.

“I’m glad you think so.” She responded as she leaned down and snuggled herself against her husband’s bare chest. He hummed and wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her closer.

“Just what I needed.” Goku sighed peacefully.

“Hopefully this will make you feel better. You had me worried this morning, Goku.”

“I didn’t mean to worry ya.”

Chi-Chi nuzzled closer to her husband’s body despite the heat of the beach, “I know. But I’m happy you are taking a breather. You deserve it.”

Silence fell between the couple as they both closed their eyes and listened to the waves and their family’s banter in the water. Quietly, Chi-Chi whispered, “I’m so glad we can have these moments with our family.”

Goku rubbed her shoulder in reply, “Me too.”


	7. Marten Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot to celebrate Marten Day 2021!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC babies belong to SuperKamehameha

Marron turned the car ignition off and sighed as she slumped in her car’s driver seat. It was another long day at a job she hated but she couldn’t quit. Her family needed the money now that Goten decided to train full time and they just had twins so money was tight. To top things off, she just put in another 12 hour day on her birthday so this was just an overall horrible day. Sighing, she closed her eyes to enjoy a moment of silence before she had to go inside to deal with her other job of being a wife and mother. 

Finally opening the front door, Marron walked into her small home and closed the door, taking off her heels in relief, her feet sore from a long day. It was only then that she noticed the commotion in the kitchen. 

“Goten?” She called and frowned when she didn’t get an answer.

Curious, Marron walked through the tiny hallway and into the kitchen to find her husband holding their four month old against his side while balancing a small misshapen cake on a plate with a lit candle. Their other daughter, Akina, must had been asleep in her room.

“Ready, Keiko?” Goten whispered to their babbling daughter, “Happy Birthday!” 

Maybe it was the long stressful day at the office. Maybe it was the lack of sleep and the hormones. Or maybe it was just that this was such a sweet gesture after an awful day but instead of smiling, Marron broke down and started to sob.

“Shit. Or shoot.” Goten winced as he swore in front of the baby and put the poorly baked cake on the counter before walking over to his wife, bouncing Keiko on his hip. “Marron, what’s wrong? I’m sorry the cake sucks, I mean stinks. Dammit, I keep swearing in front of the girls. Shit or I mean shoot, I did it again.”

“And now her first word is going to be a curse word!!” Marron cried and placed her head against the counter. It was silly to worry about that now but that’s where her mind went.

Now, Keiko started to wail against Goten and he was stuck in the middle of his wife and his daughter. Kami, now he wanted to cry.

“Shh okay, hang on Marron. Let me put Keiko down, okay.” Goten thought quickly on his feet and went to place his kid in the rocking bassinet that she seemed to like when she was upset. Slowly, Keiko calmed down and Goten sighed before turning his attention to his wife. Walking back to the kitchen, Goten lightly touched Marron’s shoulder and asked.

“Marron, what’s wrong? Is it the cake? I’m really sorry.” Truth be told, Goten was proud of that cake. He had to fight tooth and nail against his mother to make it. She was insistent that she make the cake for him since he was a horrible baker, but he wanted to do this for his wife. They didn’t have much so the least he could do was make a freaking cake. Hopefully Marron didn’t check the trash to see his many failed attempts.

“No, no this is all so wonderful and sweet, I love it. I’m just overwhelmed with everything. Between work and the girls, I’m just exhausted.” Marron sniffled and wiped her eyes. Goten looked at his wife and he could see what she meant. 

Smiling, Goten got an idea on how to help his wife. He rubbed her shoulder and said, “I’ll be right back.”

“Where-.” 

“One second. I promise, you’ll like it.”

Goten picked up his phone and walked into the other room, quickly checking on his kiddos. 

Marron exhaled and grabbed a fork from the drawer to begin eating her feelings. Why did she cry of all things at  _ this _ present, Goten was so sweet to try to make the end of her birthday special. Moments later, Goten walked into the kitchen with Keiko in his arms and Akina in a carrier with a packed diaper bag over his shoulder.

“Goten, what is happening?” Marron asked with a hint of concern as her husband gave her a wide grin.

“You’ll see.”

Seconds later, her father in law appeared in their kitchen. Marron jumped back with the sudden appearance while Goku smiled at her and waved, “Hiya!”

“Hey Dad. Thanks for doing this.” Goten stated as he carefully placed a wide awake Keiko in his father’s arms and handed over the carrier with Akina too. 

“No problem. Your mom and I are excited!” Goku answered brightly as he fastened the diaper bag on his shoulder and double checked to make sure the girls were alright before winking, “Have fun you two!”

In an instant, her father and their kids were gone and Marron looked at Goten, “Wher-what is happening?” Her brain was fried and she hoped her husband could clear up her confusion.

“Well, you seemed pretty beat so I asked my parents to watch the girls while you relaxed. So get comfortable and I’ll bring you some cake and Mac and cheese to bed.”

Marron smiled and pecked her husband’s cheek before heading to their room to change out of her work clothes.

When Goten came into the room minutes later, Marron was passed out on the bed with her pajama pants on but her shirt halfway off. Chuckling, Goten walked over to his wife and adjusted her shirt before tucking her in bed. 

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her temple and whispered.

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
